Code: Rebellion
by NicholasBellamorte
Summary: En Europa están los ingredientes necesarios para una próspera derecha. Inmigración descontrolada, delincuencia, descontento general, política que ignora al pueblo, falta de trabajo, entre otras cosas. Un joven que vivía a costa de otros, resulta metido en un plan que le puede traer una muerte inmediata y si no participa, le traerá lo mismo. Luchará para cambiar su situación?


**Capítulo 1**

Eran tiempos violentos en el país. Atentados, refugiados extranjeros que se encontraban en cualquier sitio habitable y que causaban todo tipo de sentimientos negativos en la población local, una economía especulativa que minaba los puestos de trabajo y el salario de los trabajadores y la política, enfocada hacia un nacionalismo insensato. En ese país, me encontraba tratando de subsistir a costa del otro, que poco y nada tenía que ver con mi situación personal. Ni en ese entonces, ni ahora. Solo que antes, no sabía nada de las cosas que sucedían tras bambalinas. He aquí mi historia, mi descargo para poder vivir mi poco tiempo de vida en paz. Sé que hice mal las cosas pero una vez que estás dentro de la mierda, es imposible salir ileso o siquiera vivo de la misma.

Me encontraba en Roubaix, un poblado francés en donde la delincuencia y el yihadismo se encuentra a la orden del día. Aunque era nativo de Madrid, la capital española, me había emancipado de mi padre al morir mi madre. Claro, era un joven bastante impulsivo, no había meditado bien esa decisión tan importante en mi vida y cuando me percaté que no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba en Francia y sin dinero en mis bolsillos. Vendí varias de mis pertenencias, pude alquilar una habitación y básicamente me dediqué a la delincuencia para poder subsistir, ser uno más del montón en aquel poblado de 100.000 habitantes.

Era mi modo de vida. Digo "era", porque una tarde cambió toda mi percepción de la realidad.

Me encontraba sentado en un callejón en donde los locales sabían que no debían caminar pero los foráneos no tenían la más mínima idea del lugar. Por lógica, aprovechaba esa situación para lograr algún botín que pudiera satisfacer un gusto de mucho valor. Justo cuando ya pensaba moverme a otro punto para aunque sea cometer un robo al voleo, justo pasa un aparente extranjero alto, de facciones duras y cabello negro como la misma noche. El mismo se encontraba vestido de forma informal, pantalón de mezclilla y remera con algún logo simple, con un abrigo liviano. Tenía apariencia de ser un compatriota mío, cosa que termino acertando al escuchar la conversación que mantenía con alguna persona. No parecía algún funcionario policial o militar pero algo, llámese intuición o corazonada, decía que tenía que abandonar urgentemente el lugar. En mi testarudez, me acerco al susodicho:

-Señor, no debería estar acá. Es un lugar peligroso para usted. -Le advierto en tono amistoso claramente español.

El señor interrumpe su conversación y se asombra de mi presencia.

-Estoy en el lugar correcto, Muñoz.

Me sorprendo muy a disgusto porque me reconoció y lo último que recuerdo es que mi cuerpo se estremeció por una descarga eléctrica.

Me despierto en un vehículo. Por el ruido asumía que era un rodado y por las dimensiones, un ómnibus de transporte. Estaba muy adolorido, como si me hubieran trasladado como un cajón de verduras y no sabía si era de día o de noche, ya que las ventanas estaban herméticamente cerradas. Salgo del habitáculo para conocer el transporte en cuestión y encuentro a dos soldados armados hasta los dientes, mirándome fijamente cuando había siquiera abierto la puerta. Éstos me apuntan con sus fusiles de asalto G-36C, gritándome como si fuera un delincuente... Bueno, lo era; y por estas cosas, levanto mis manos y me arrodillo. Los gritos cesan cuando estos soldados vieron a una figura de importancia y se retiran, a lo cual permanezco en la misma posición, evitando cualquier tipo de acción o mirada que me pueda comprometer más de lo que ya estaba.

-Veo que ya conociste a mis soldados... No te preocupes, no te matarán sin que yo lo ordene... Hijo mío. -Habla en un tono sereno el superior.

Después de aquellas palabras, instintivamente subo mi mirada y encuentro que la persona que había aparecido era un oficial del ejército de tierra español, más concretamente mi padre. De todos los lugares en el mundo en el que podía haber estado, justo en Francia y justo él tenía que haberme encontrado en una situación desagradable. No habíamos hablado desde la muerte de mi madre. Por esta revelación, decido levantarme desganado y lo miro con una furia controlada:

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces en este país?

-Te estuve buscando para que por fin seas de utilidad a la sociedad. -Responde, con una mirada gélida.

-Discúlpeme señor correcto... -En claro tono irritado-. ¿Qué tendría que hacer supuestamente para ser ALGUIEN de utilidad a la sociedad?

Se produce un silencio incómodo, dominado por la sonrisa maliciosa de mi padre como queriendo dejar entrever algo.

-En este momento nos estamos dirigiendo a Francia, concretamente a las afueras de París. En aquella zona hay una fábrica abandonada que supuestamente oculta un supercomputador militar, originalmente usado para propósitos de espionaje. -Se aclara la voz-. Tu misi...

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto? Esto es algo q... -Interrumpo pero resulto interrumpido también.

-Déjame terminar. Tu misión va a ser encontrar ese supercomputador. En caso de que lo encuentres, robar los secretos de este supercomputador, informar los resultados a mi cuartel y si es necesario, eliminar cualquier obstáculo.

Lo miro desconcertado. No terminaba de entender el porqué de decirme esta tarea que corresponde a un militar... A no ser:

-¿Por qué me mandas estas cosas a mi? Yo no soy militar...

Mi padre da media vuelta y baja para después aparecer con un uniforme de fajina español, boscoso, que lo lanza hacia enfrente mío como si fueran unos trapos viejos.

-Ahora eres militar. ¿Contento? -En tono neutro.

Tomo el uniforme, lo miro... Y una furia intensa se apodera de mi ser. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando así que le arrojo con fuerza las prendas dadas y empiezo a gritar:

-¿QUIEN MIERDA TE PIENSAS QUE SOY? ¿UN SIMPLE TRAIDOR A SUS CÓDIGOS? ¡VETE DE ESTE PAÍS, NO ME MOLESTES NUNCA MÁS, PIÉRDETE! ¡NUNCA VOY A AYUDARTE EN NADA DE LO QUE PRETENDAS HACER!

Mi acompañante se queda inmóvil, como si esperaba mi reacción. Esto me pone incómodo pero él saca de su pistolera su arma reglamentaria y apunta hacia mi torso. Por esto quedo inmóvil, casi aterrado. Anteriormente me había amenazado pero nunca a este nivel.

-Mira, Marcos... Ya no estás en situación para imponer tu pensamiento y salir airoso... Es simple. Vas a estar bajo mi cargo, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga y vas a ser mi maniquí que pueda usar a mi antojo... No te gusta, dormirás eternamente en un cajón de pino. ¿Entendido?

-E-Entendido...

Finalmente mi padre guarda su pistola, da media vuelta y baja hacia algún habitáculo mientras, con una actitud desganada, me dirijo hacia el uniforme tirado en el piso para cambiarme. Dentro de poco comenzaría a extrañar mi vida.

Finalmente después de un viaje agotador y una noche en cierta medida relajante, llego a la puerta de una academia estudiantil a bordo de una camioneta civil con vidrios polarizados. Me habían dado rango de subteniente y otra identidad, era demasiado evidente que era una misión supuestamente secreta y de forma irregular pero no estaba al tanto de eso, o no lo quería ver. Cuando me dieron los informes de inteligencia, indicando que un grupo de adolescentes eran sospechados de conocer y usar a su antojo el supercomputador... Primero me reí a carcajadas para pasar al asombro, ya que me habían mostrado pruebas irrefutables de cámaras de tránsito, discrepancias en sistemas informáticos, enigmas imposibles de resolver y demás, sumado al historial académico de uno de los chicos. Me habían cedido la camioneta en la que estaba abordado para uso libre, diciendo que iba a pasar desapercibido pero con el uniforme que tenía puesto, era imposible. _Cómo podré infiltrarme... Son adolescentes y yo soy adulto..._ pensaba. _Imposible, entre que estoy uniformado, soy adulto y no brindaré un buen aspecto, no lo lograr... Ya sé cómo hacer._ Me bajo de la camioneta dirigiéndome al portón principal, un poco nervioso por el simple hecho de estar vestido como militar y por suerte consigo acceder al predio, en donde localizo a un profesor vestido con ropa de gimnasia y una singular bandana en su frente, caminando lentamente y murmurando una canción. Me acerco y le pregunto:

-Buenos días, ¿El sector de administración? Quisiera ver si mi hermano menor puede ingresar a este colegio.

El profesor deja de estar en su mundo, me mira y se queda extrañado por mi aspecto pero logro convencerlo.

-Por aquí, señor...

-Galarza… Cristian Galarza.

El profesor me mira de vuelta extrañado, como si no se fiara mucho de mi apariencia. Se da vuelta y sigue caminando en búsqueda del director de la academia.

Mientras me lleva al edificio de administración, miro de reojo el lugar. Veo muchos grupos de adolescentes que además de hablar entre ellos, me miraban de reojo. Algunos se asombraban, otros se emocionaban y los menos me miraban con asco pero había un grupo que tenía una reacción particular, como si fuera uno de los menos deseados en ese momento. De forma disimulada miro sus rostros, como si quisiera mirar el resto del lugar y noto que era aquel grupo sospechado de manejar el objetivo de mi padre. _No fue difícil encontrarlos… La nueva cuestión va a ser llegar a ellos_, resolvía. Finalmente mi acompañante encuentra a un señor de aspecto avejentado pero con apariencia de bonachón y éste –se presenta como Jean Pierre Delmas– decide mostrarme el predio. Cuando los alumnos son llamados para su próxima clase, por designios del destino me cruzo con el grupo de chicos y un fulminante cruce de miradas sucede, cosa que deja estupefacto al grupo de adolescentes. Al alejarme de ellos con el Sr. Delmas, siento sus miradas clavadas en mi nuca y no puedo evitar sonreír por esto. Al terminar de ver casi todo el predio escolar decido marcharme sin antes saludar al Sr. Jean Pierre por su amabilidad y me dirijo a mi vehículo. Al entrar, tomo los mapas de la ciudad que poseía y me dirijo al sitio en donde supuestamente se encuentra el supercomputador.

Cuando llego a mi destino, simplemente me dedico a montar guardia a unos metros del puente que une el islote con la superficie y a pensar cómo podría acercarme a ellos, sin que pareciera sospechoso. _¿Decirles hola? Demasiado ingenuo. ¿Esperar a que les suceda algo y salvarlos? Probable pero no creo que sean atacados. ¿Confrontarlos? Imposible, eso ya lo hubiera hecho mi padre._ Me quedo intentando asimilar todas las posibilidades hasta que otro automóvil aparca delante de mi vehículo, con dos personas dentro del rodado. Me los quedo mirando porque eran muy sospechosos pero otros movimientos terminan llamando mi atención, y eran los mismos jóvenes que había visto en la Academia. Éstos ingresan corriendo hacia la fábrica y al cabo de unos minutos, los ocupantes del rodado bajan e ingresan sigilosamente al mismo predio. Esto me trae muy mala espina así que reviso mi HK USP 9mm. que se encuentra lista para disparar, mis cargadores y me dispongo a entrar de la misma forma que los anteriores hombres que entraron. Chequeo de forma táctica que no haya moros en la costa y un grito me asusta. Reviso todos los rincones posibles y al no ver a nadie, decido bajar al subsuelo usando una cuerda al parecer usada para bajar al subsuelo ya que la escalera parecía derrumbada por el paso del tiempo. Confirmo que no hay nadie pero sucesivos gritos y gruñidos provienen del hueco del ascensor. "_Maldición, debí dejar que me matara mi padre_" cruza por mi mente y decido buscar una ruta alternativa para bajar lo más posible hacia el sitio de origen de los gritos. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando siento que los gritos son mucho más nítidos, diviso una tapa corrediza en el piso, la corro lentamente y veo a esas dos personas (una en una especie de sillón tratando de manejar lo que parece ser un centro de control y la otra amenazando a punta de pistola a los chicos) así que decido llamarles la atención golpeando la misma tapa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? –uno de los hombres, el que está en el centro de mando.  
-Debe ser un trozo de mampostería… -contesta el otro.  
-Voy a chequear, estoy seguro que no nos siguieron. –acto seguido se levanta y se dirige a la escalerilla.

Aquel hombre de traje empieza a subir la escalerilla y me doy cuenta de que no tengo cobertura así que me alejo agachado y con mi pistola en mano, decido apuntar hacia la tapa. La boca de un supresor asoma, después una pistola y por último la cabeza del hombre asoma. Nuestras miradas se cruzan pero mi dedo es más rápido y un fogonazo alumbra el túnel que ahora debe atravesar aquella persona. Esperando que debe estar sobresaltado el compañero, decido correr hasta la escalerilla y saltar sin usarla. Tres disparos me dan la bienvenida a la sala en donde agradezco que no me hayan dado y al acostarme debido a la inercia de la caída, disparo tres veces hacia mi enemigo, impactando dos en su pecho. Suponiendo que lleva chaleco antibalas, me incorporo y le disparo en un hombro, incapacitándolo. Los gritos del enemigo y de los chicos nublan mi razón así que decido gritar más fuerte para acallarlos. **¡TODOS SILENCIO! **Y todos se callan, excepto el herido. Me le acerco, le quito su arma y le apoyo la boca de ambos cañones a su cabeza.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-N… No te diré nada.

Con su arma le disparo al otro hombro, un destello casi silencioso.

-¡AAAAH!

-¿Ahora me dirás para quién trabajas?

-El… El servicio de int… Inteligencia francesa…

-Ajá… ¿Tu misión? –Esperaba esa respuesta pero no me convencía.

-Recuperar… El supercomputador…

-¿Algo más?

-Si… También det… -súbitamente corta su diálogo por un disparo en la cabeza.

Evidentemente los franceses sabían que estaba en el país, tenía que silenciarlo. Enfundo mi arma, sujeto la otra en mi cadera con el correaje de mi arma y decido registrar ambos cuerpos, en donde no encuentro nada importante, salvo dos tarjetas internas de su trabajo. De ambos les sustraigo sus municiones y del primero que asesiné, su chaleco antibalas. Todo esto lo miraban los chicos, que quedaron shockeados por las escenas y al darme cuenta de esto, decido acercarme a ellos aunque se asustan aún más.

-Chicos, no soy enemigo… –pienso muy bien mis palabras–. Soy alguien enviado a protegerles. Han estado llamando la atención de una forma escandalosa y mi deber es asegurarme que aprendan y a su vez, evitar que gente de este estilo no les haga daño…

Estiro mi mano derecha hacia los chicos, esperando que alguno la tome y solamente la chica con el pelo rosado la toma. La levanto suavemente y queda erguida enfrente mío.

-Tu nombre era… –La miro extrañado.

-Aelita. –Intenta esbozar una sonrisa pero no lo logra.

-¿Me recuerdas los nombres de tus compañeros?

-Si… Jeremie –señala al chico de lentes–. Odd –al de cabello rubio–. Ulrich –al de cabello castaño–. Yumi –finalmente a la asiática–.

Identidades confirmadas, solamente queda averiguar por qué se encuentran en este lugar…

-Permítanme preguntarles por qué se encuentran en un lugar como éste… –Hacia todos los chicos, que ya se habían incorporado el resto.

Desde ese momento escucho la historia de como Jeremie encontró el supercomputador, un ente llamado X.A.N.A. que los atacaba y su posterior derrota, la doble vida que llevaban, la clase de peligros que afrontaban y cómo todo circulaba entre esta supercomputadora y Aelita. La historia era demasiado elaborada como para ser una mentira así que no me quedaba otra alternativa que creerles.

-Bueno chicos, suficiente información por hoy… Les recomiendo que vayan a sus casas, yo me encargo de este desastre ya que ahora se vienen tiempos difíciles.

El grupo acata mi sugerencia sin mediar palabra y al subir con ellos en el ascensor, se encuentra un silencio incómodo en el cual rompo, ni bien salimos del lugar.

-Si les interesa –el grupo de adolescentes voltean a mirarme– puedo llevarlos hasta la academia así vuelven de forma segura…  
-Gracias pero no, podremos volver tranquilos –responde Ulrich–.

-Ok, como quieran –me adelanto al grupo y empiezo a escalar la cuerda. Al llegar, alzo la voz– ¡cualquier cosa que necesiten, solo griten que estaré cerca!

-Ooook… –gritan todos al unísono, como desconfiados–.

Ya retirándome del complejo en mi automóvil, me detengo a unos dos kilómetros del lugar costeando el río y comienzo una llamada mientras saco un cigarrillo.

-_¿Alguna novedad?_

-He localizado la supercomputadora. Hubo resistencia de parte de los franceses.

-_¿Bajas?_

-Dos enemigas. Dos agentes del Servicio de Inteligencia.

-_Copiado. ¿Saben de tu existencia?_

-Afirmativo. La tapadera militar no funcionará a largo plazo.

_-Copiado. Descubre los secretos y escapa a Madrid, puedes volver a casa por un tiempo._

-Copiado, cambio y fuera.

Corto la llamada mientras doy una calada a mi cigarrillo y empiezo a pensar en mi infancia previa a la muerte de mi madre. Nunca soporté a mi padre y ahora me dice que puedo volver a casa… Yo ya sabía el secreto más grande de aquella supercomputadora pero no se lo pensaba revelar. Ya iba entendiendo el punto del plan secreto de mi padre e iba a intentar detenerlo a cualquier costo así que decido simplemente irme mientras la noche empieza a oscurecer la zona. Aquella decisión cambiaría de forma radical mi vida.

* * *

Nota del autor:

Después de varios años, vuelvo a escribir. Otra vida, otra mente, otro todo. ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? Desconozco. Solamente diré que toda la historia será reescrita. Nikolaus von Goeth ahora es Marcos Muñoz, un español adulto, resignado de su vida. Buscaba un cambio pero a veces, hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea porque se puede volver realidad.


End file.
